Magic in the Bachelors
by swishgrass
Summary: The Cardcaptor and Inuyasha crossover. Here they are the girls, still going to school. The guys...are the MOST wanted bachelors. By some irony coincidence, all the girls won the ticket to appear on 'The Bachelors'. Watch as it all unravels, GIRLS VS BOYS!
1. The Fly

Magic in the Bachelors

* * *

**Author's Note**: I was in a mood to write something so here it is.

**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own __Cardcaptors__ or __Inuyusha__They belong to CLAMP and Rumiko Takahashi. The characters from those two series don't belong to me either. But the other characters DO belong to me._

By: Swishgrass

Chapter 1: The Fly

* * *

"AAAIIIIEEEE!!!" squealed a person in the middle of the night as she was thrown back. 

"SAKURA!" shouted a stuffed animal. (A kawaii one too if I might add, it can also talk and move. XD)

Kero rushed forward and caught Sakura by the back of her frilly costume and gently lowered her to the ground. Tomoyo, who had been taping, immediately rushed over to check if Sakura was hurt.

"Ahahaha…thanks Kero-chan." said Sakura.

"You owe me TWO puddings for that." stated Kero.

"WHAT?! Are you saying that pudding is the same value of my life?"

"No, I me—"

"Good, because if that was what you me—"

"—ant that that pudding was more important than you." finished Kero.

"—ant, than NO more pudding for YOU!" declared Sakura.

"NANI?!?! NO! MY PUDDING!" wailed Kero.

"Hmph…" Sakura crossed her arms and turned her head away.

"Sakura-sama is so beautiful. She is the most worthy of us all." Kero was hovering over Sakura and making the puppy face.

"Fine…but you're getting fat!"

"YEA!!! Wohohohoho! YUMMY PUDDING!"

"Ano, if you two wouldn't mind, the Clow Card is still here." declared Tomoyo as she interrupted the two.

"HOEEE! I completely forgot about the Fly Card!" cried Sakura. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Concentrating, she pinpointed the card's aura. Her eyes snapped open as she gave chase. Pulling our her necklace, she chanted,

O Key that holds the power of the darkness

Reveal your true form before me

I, Sakura, command thee under our contract

RELEASE!

Gripping her staff, she started running at full speed towards Penguin Park.

'_Come on! I have to get there before the Fly catches up with me!' _Sakura thought urgently. She looked back to make sure that the enormous bird was still following her. Satisfied that it still was, she turned her attention up front again and was happy to see the penguin slide's crown coming into view. Sakura gritted her teeth as she urged herself to run faster towards the exercise bars. She hoisted herself up and twisted around the bar until she got enough kinetic energy. Sakura let go of the bar and shut her eyes as she went flying through the air that her mark was accurate. Fortunately for her, it was accurate and she landed on the bird's back. She tumbled back a few times due to the strong wind before she managed a good grip. Pulling out Windy she tossed it forward and cried out, "Windy! Form a binding chain!" Sakura swung her staff down and struck the card.

A woman with long pale yellow hair billowing behind her and great butterfly wings appeared. It flew ahead and started wrapping the bird in its hold. Once the bird was trapped, Sakura stood in front of the trapped bird and chanted, "Return to your true form, CLOW CARD!" and swung her staff down again. The great bird threw its head back as it's took a misty form and unraveled in multiple wispy strands and formed a card, The Fly. Sakura caught it as it floated towards her and did a peace sign facing Tomoyo's camera.

"AH! YOU LOOK SO KAWAII!" exclaimed Tomoyo, "Write your name on the card so I can tape it."

Sakura obediently took out a pencil and wrote, 'S-A-K-U-R-A' on the card. Kero fly over and said, "Now strike the card with your wand Sakura!"

Sakura tilted her head and asked, "Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Hoooeee….fine. FLY!" Sakura struck the card with her staff and before her eyes, the little wings on her staff grew until it became huge flapping wings. Sakura swung herself up and took a ride in the night.

"THIS IS COOL!" cried Sakura as she steered the staff to Tomoyo's direction before going into a steep dive. She pulled up at the last second and landed gracefully.

Tomoyo turned off her camcorder and went star-mode. (You know, head tilted, one hand to your face, and stars in your eyes.) "THAT WAS KAWAII! My costume was the perfect touch for this! You're so heroic, Sakura!" Tomoyo squealed.

"Eh…hehehe…" Sakura laughed nervously.

"So what cards have you captured?" asked Kero.

"Um…let's see…I have the Bubbles, Dash, Fly, Windy, Big, Erase, Float, Flower, Glow, Illusion, Jump, Libra, --"

"WHAT! WHEN DID YOU GET THE LIBRA!" Tomoyo cut in.

"Oh, my dad found it on one of his archeological digs and gave it to me as a gift." explained Sakura.

"Then why didn't you call me over so you could wear one of my costumes and I could tape you when you sealed it?" Tomoyo whined.

"Um…cause there wasn't really any action?"

"Oh…I will rue this for the rest of my LIFE! The one called upon to gather the Clow Cards and save the world from a certain doom! Sakura's secret work that preserves the peace in this town! AND I COULDN'T CATCH IT ON TAPE! AND WITHOUT ONE OF MY FLASHY COSTUMES! Ohhhh….I will swear upon my life that I won't ever miss another capture! KERO-CHAN! You must promise to contact me whenever you sense a Clow Card. If you do, I'll have sweets for you!"

"WAHOO!!! SWEETS! YOU GOT YOURSELF A DEAL THERE TOMOYO!" Kero cried.

"Hoooooeeeee….." mumbled Sakura.

"So continue with the cards you have captured!" Tomoyo said.

"Okay…let's see…Libra, Light, Dark, Little, Lock, Maze, Mist, Move, Rain, Sand, Shadow, Silent, Sleep, Song, Storm, Sword, Through, Time, Voice, and Wood. " Sakura finished listing off the cards she had.

"That was 31 cards and there are 52 cards total. So you have one 21 more to collect." Kero cheered.

"Good luck with the rest Sakura-chan." whispered Tomoyo.

Sakura nodded her head and said, "I promised to collect all the Clow Cards and I intent to keep my promise." She hung the key around her neck again and grabbed Tomoyo's hand. "WE HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW!"

"Oh no! I have to call my bodyguards to pick me up! Do you want a ride home?"

Sakura nodded her head furiously.

------

Unknown to them, two pairs of eyes had been watching them the entire time. One set was amber, the other was sapphire.

The pair with eyes that are sapphire-colored smirked as he dissolved the image with a wave of his hand.

The mirror went blank and he murmured, "Almost there Sakura-chan."

------

The amber-eyed person simply narrowed his eyes and vowed, "The Clow Cards will come into my possession."

* * *

Cards Collected: The Big, The Bubbles, The Dark, The Dash, The Erase, The Float, The Flower, The Fly, The Glow, The Illusion, The Jump, The Libra, The Light, The Little, The Lock, The Maze, The Mist, The Move, The Rain, The Sand, The Shadow, The Silent, The Sleep, The Song, The Storm, The Sword, The Through, The Time, The Voice, and The Windy, and The Wood 

Cards Left to Collect: The Arrow, The Change, The Cloud, The Create, The Dream, The Earthy, The Fight, The Firey, The Freeze, The Loop, The Mirror, The Power, The Return, The Shield, The Shot, The Snow, The Sweet, The Thunder, The Twin, The Watery, and The Wave

* * *

Author's Note: You like? You like? PLEASE REVIEW! Hope I will update soon. Cause I only write when I'm in the mood. I don't want my reviewers (if i get any) to read crappy chapters. 


	2. The Shield

Magic in the Bachelors

A/N: I felt like writing again, so enjoy! And sorry it took so long to update!

By: swishgrass

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for not updating in a LONG time! I wasn't in the mood for quite a while and then my dad rebooted my computer, so I had to reinstall all these things before I could update. Please Review!

(Easy) Quiz: What are Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's swords named?

* * *

Chapter 2

Whizzz…thump!

Kagome grinned as she hit another bulleyes. She raised an arm and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She was dressed in a miko's outfit and was in the back of her family shrine practicing archery. Kagome held the Shikon Jewel and she was to protect it with her life. If it were to fall into the wrong hands, evil will corrupt.

Who would want that? Simple. Demons and power-hungry people.

Kagome was a powerful miko and could burn all the evil demons' and humans' ass right now if she wanted to. However, Kagome held back her purification aura because she was a rather peaceful person than scorching asses this instant. But that didn't mean she couldn't when she was deeply angered.

She selected another arrow and positioned it on her bow. Kagome pulled back the cord and released.

Bullseye.

Kagome cringed when she heard a loud, 'HHHOOOOEEEEE!!' echo throughout entire Tomoeda, Japan.

'That has to be Sakura. She should be here in about…oh…10 minutes.' Kagome shrugged as she continued practicing.

As the miko had predicted, she heard a pair of skate screech to a stop and a cheerful, "Sup Kag!"

Kagome grinned evilly as she whirled around and shot an arrow at Sakura. Sakura merely smirked as she released her aura. The arrow penetrated her aura, but before it reached Sakura, it started to disappear, pixel by pixel, until it vanished. (A/N: The arrow's purifying only works when there is evil around, since Sakura's aura imitated the signs that it was already pure, it disappeared.)

"Ssssaaakuuurrraaa!" Kagome whined, "That was my last arrow!"

"Your fault for wasting it on me." Sakura shrugged.

Kagome scowled before she broke out into a grin. "Be thankful I love you, Sakkie."

"Awwww…I know you LUB me girl, but you better hurry up or else we'll be late for school."

"Kay, just wait a --!" Kagome cut herself off when she noticed something. "Ummm…what happened to your hair?"

Sakura's face scrunched up as she mumbled, "Don't ask…"

"It was Kero wasn't it?"

Sakura nodded glumly as she said, " Kero took up Touya's job when onii-chan left with Yukito-san to Hong Kong."

"Seems like he does a good job!" Kagome teased.

"Oh shut up before I shove that up your fat ass."

"Har har…fuck that, ok, I'm done changing."

Sakura blinked several times before murmuring, "Hoooeee…"

While they had been talking, Kagome had stripped out of her miko clothes and was now wearing a large red shirt that said 'If You Want Your Ass Intact, Back Off' and a pair of cargo pants that chains attached at the side. Her pants were one of those kinds that had NUMEROUS pockets.

"Kaggie! Sakkie! Hurry up or else you'll get detention!" cried a certain girl with ruby eyes as she ran past.

"WAII!" Sakura grabbed Kagome's hand and started skating at top speed towards Seijyo High School.

"SLOW DOWN YOU DUMBASS! I'M GONNA TRIP!" Kagome cried as she tried to keep up with Sakura.

As they passed by Meiling, she grabbed onto Kagome's hand, forming a chain of people trying to get to school on time. When they reached school, they saw a girl holding a camcorder, taping them and laughing maniacally. Sakura, Kagome, and Meiling all fault-faced when they heard Tomoyo squealing, "KAWAII!!"

Suddenly the school bell started ringing, the four immediately started racing to class and collapsed in their seats just as the bell stopped.

"Whew! We didn't get in trouble today!" Meiling said as she slouched in her seat.

"Neh, Sakura-chan, why is your hair wet?" Tomoyo whispered as she whipped out her handy-dandy camcorder and started taping Sakura.

Kagome giggled as she told Tomoyo what event had fallen upon Sakura. Meiling kicked Sakura's chair to get her attention and whispered, "Hey, what card was it yesterday?"

"Oh! It was The Fly. You can watch it on Tommy's camcor—" Sakura was cut off by, "Kinomoto-san, Daidouji-san, Li-san, and Higurashi-san, is there something you girls would like to share?"

"No sensei, sorry!" chimed the four.

Sakura laid her head down on her table, Tomoyo was taping Sakura, Meiling was slouching once again, and Kagome was staring out the window, lost in her own thoughts. They all spaced out on whatever the teacher was droning on and on about until Sakura sat up suddenly.

"Ah! Kaede-sensei! May I be excused for restroom?" she asked.

Kaede nodded her consent. Sakura got up and gave Tomoyo, Kagome, and Meiling a meaningful glance as she walked past them. They immediately caught on and raised their hands to get the teacher's attention.

"Teacher! My time of the month came!"

"I have a stomachache!"

"I gotta go barf!"

With that, the three girls all ran out of the classroom and found Sakura running towards the big cherry blossom tree in the yard, clutching her key. They immediately started chasing after her, hoping that their friend doesn't do something foolish and end up getting hurt. When they reached Sakura, she was already preparing to seal the card.

"RETURN TO YOUR TRUE FORM! CLOW CARD!"

The card's spirit slowly lost its form and gathered into a card. Sakura caught it deftly as it came flying towards her.

"Hey Cardcaptor! What card was that?" asked Meiling.

"Huh? Oh, it was The Shield." answered Sakura.

"WAAAAIII!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WASN'T ABLE TO CAPTURE SAKKIE'S HEROIC DEEDS ON TAPE! I WILL RUE THIS DAY FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!" wailed Tomoyo.

"Hoooeeee…um…Tom, I can just tell you what happened. Will that satisfy your freakin' camera?" Sakura said as she crossed her arms, giving Tomoyo a Look.

"WAI! REALLY? I ACCEPT!" squealed Tomoyo as she focused the lens at Sakura.

"Ah…well…uh…er…um…I was running here because I felt the card's aura strongest here, and then…suddenly…ah…I ran into something, crashing my head preeeetty hard…and I found out it was The Shield card. It was surrounding the cherry blossom tree. I'm happy that it did, cuz it's a sakura tree."

The other three girls glanced at each other before they burst out laughing.

"HEY! IT WASN'T FUNNY! IMAGINE YOU RUNNING AND SUDDENLY YOU RUN INTO AN INVISIBLE BARRIER! IT'S IMPACT IS THE SAME AS RUNNING INTO A BRICK WALL! " sputtered Sakura indignantly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Meiling was currently rolling on the ground, clutching her stomach while exploding with laughter. Tears were even running down her face. Sakura scowled at her and muttered something incoherent.

"OMFG! That must have been an amusing sight!" cried Kagome.

"Fuck you!" growled Sakura.

"Now, now, this is supposed to be a nice friendly talk." chided Kagome.

Sakura was about to tackle Kagome before she thought of something better. She smirked as she thought, 'Revenge will be SWEET!"

Kagome's laughter abruptly died out as she recognized the smirk.

'Oh shit!' she thought frantically, 'What is she up to now?'

"Uh…hate to ask, but what the fuck are you planning now? You better not do anything like what you did last time. It was horrible! You wouldn't be laughing your ass off if you had been in my shoes." Kagome growled when she realized Sakura wasn't paying attention.

Meiling couldn't breathe due to her laughter. She burst out laughing when she recalled the time when Sakura had set up a date for Kagome with Naraku. Sure he was the hottest guy around - KEYWORD: **WAS**. Naraku in other words, was a demon that HAD an enormous ego due to his family wealth and 'good-looks'. He seizes every chance to feel a girl up and had a hunger for power. During Kagome's date with Naraku, he kept groping her and tried to seduce her into bed and for the Shikon Jewel. This was one of the times her patience had worn out and ended up deflating Naraku's ego a million-bazillion times and ruining his pretty face. (Kagome broke his nose. )

Steam was now coming out of Kagome's ears. Her face also had an ugly shade of red. Tomoyo immediately started taping her and claiming she would name the tape, 'Kagome Get Made VI'.

"Hey Meiling, what time is it?" asked Sakura, after a minute of silence.

"Ummmm…two o'clock…why'd you ask?"

"There's still an hour and a half of school left…"

"OH CRAP! I FORGOT ALL ABOUT SCHOOL! HOW LONG WERE WE OUT HERE? SENSEI MUST BE PISSED!" wailed Kagome.

"Wanna ditch for the rest of the day?" Tomoyo asked.

"HELL YEAH!" cried the other three.

"Okay, wanna go by foot or want me to call my bodyguards?"

"CALL!"

Tomoyo fished her cellphone out of her pocket and called up her bodyguards and said a few words before hanging up. In about fifteen minutes, the limousine came into view and they piled in.

"Where to, Daidouji-sama?" asked the driver.

"The mall will be fine." Tomoyo replied.

"Yes Daidouji-sama."

When Tomoyo turned to face the other three again, she had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Uh oh…NO! PLEASE! I DON'T WANNA" screamed the victims.

"Awww…pllleeeaaaassseeee?" Tomoyo gave them the puppy look.

Meiling, Kagome, and Sakura immediately diverted their attention elsewhere, not wanting to see the helpless look. Unfortunately, Tomoyo kept shoving her face in their view. Groaning, they agreed to wear Tomoyo's creation, as long as there weren't TOO revealing. Tomoyo squealed in delight as she whipped out three different bags. She handed a bag to each one and ordered them to start changing. Kagome, Meiling, and Sakura all stripped down and changed the clothes Tomoyo handed them.

Sakura was now wearing a light pink tank top with cherry blossoms lined on the bottom edges that hugged her curves perfectly and capris that had ended just below her kneecaps. She also wore a green hat that was tilted, covering one of her eyes. Her hair was tied up in a half-ponytail and she wore sandals.

Meiling was wearing a fiery red tube that had flames spouting from a ferocious looking dragon, licking her fine curves. She wore black jeans that had diamond studs decorating the sides. Her hair was loose and its tip brushed her bottom. Only a stem of begonia was woven into her hair to keep her bangs out of her eyes.

Tomoyo wore a violet dress that fluttered with the slightest movement and small gem studs along the rims of the bottom of her dress and her sleeves. She wound her silky hair up in a bun held with several flowers of blue violet.

Kagome, now in a green, V-collared shirt that trailed to her thighs and a cream capri. Her hair was set free and came down in wavy strands.

The car drew to a stop in front of the mall. Mandy, the chauffeur immediately came over and opened the door for them. They filed out and thanked the chauffeur. Mandy merely smiled and bowed.

Tomoyo, Sakura, Kagome, and Meiling filed in through the big swinging doors into the noisy chatter of the mall. Immediately, they heard cat-calls and wolf-whistling from the guys and felt envious stars from the girls. The four were crowded by guys and were struggling to get out.

Sakura growled as she felt someone's hand brush past her bottom. She spun around and delivered a punch at the guy.

"Meiling!" Tomoyo said, "Would you like to have the pleasure of ridding them?"

"HELL YES!" cried Meiling.

With that, she kicked the nearest guy in the stomach and did a round-kick to the next. Soon she picked up speed and became a blur of movements. Next thing you saw was a pile of guys clutching their boo-boo around a group of four girls.

In a nearby shop were two men watching the little ruckus that had occurred.

The young man with amber hair whistled in impress. His cousin, merely chuckled and shook his head slightly.

"What can you say? That's our one and only cousin Meiling." Eriol grinned.

"Whatever, what I'm concerned about right now is that auburn hottie with her. I can do with someone like her." Syaoran smirked.

"And the one in the violet dress would be mine's" claimed Eriol.

"Good! So you better keep your hands off my green goddess." Came a voice as a arm was slung over Syaoran's shoulder.

"I see you got away from your boss, Inuyasha" Syaoran said as he shrugged the hanyou's arm off.

"She'll kill me later for it, but it'll be worth it cause I got to see a chick before I die." Inuyasha said as he rubbed his hands together.

_Phone ringing…._

**O.O**

"Crap…she found out already?" whined Inuyasha as Syaoran and Eriol burst into laughter.

"Well, you better get going before she comes here personally to drag you little sorry ass back." gasped Eriol in between laughs.

"That would be unpleasant…she will draw up a crowd…and make the headline tomorrow." Stated Syaoran flatly.

"Say toodles to that girl cause this will be the last time you see her! While Syaoran and I get to ogle some more at our chicks."

"Keh! Shaddup Eriol. Some friends you are…bunch of hobos…" snapped Inuyasha.

* * *

Cards Collected: The Big, The Bubbles, The Dark, The Dash, The Erase, The Float, The Flower, The Fly, The Glow, The Illusion, The Jump, The Libra, The Light, The Little, The Lock, The Maze, The Mist, The Move, The Rain, The Sand, The Shadow, The Shield, The Silent, The Sleep, The Song, The Storm, The Sword, The Through, The Time, The Voice, and The Windy, and The Wood

* * *

Cards Left to Collect: The Arrow, The Change, The Cloud, The Create, The Dream, The Earthy, The Fight, The Firey, The Freeze, The Loop, The Mirror, The Power, The Return, The Shot, The Snow, The Sweet, The Thunder, The Twin, The Watery, and The Wave


	3. At the Mall

Magic in the Bachelors

A/N: Okay…I admit…I nearly forgot about this story…=.= sowwie…

By: swishgrass

Chapter 3: At the Mall

* * *

"JUST WHERE IN THE SEVEN HELLS WERE YOU?!?!" thundered a very red-faced Kikyo.

"Uhhhh…potty?" Inuyasha avoided Kikyo's eyes as he began backing up. _'Crap…I'm in deep shit…'_

"Har har har! Nice try. One more chance." Kikyo snapped.

"Well…you see…the thing is…um…pretty chick…Syao-…Eriol…did I mention how nice you look?"

"RAWR! DIE YOU STUPID,RICH, SPOILED BRAT!"

Kikyo proceeded to chase Inuyasha all over his mansion, throwing expensive vases and any random objects that her hands found. Finally, a heavy volume of laws found its mark.

**o_o**

"Uhhh…I think I knocked him out…" Kikyo finally broke the silence.

"Good good! It'll do us some good without him all over the place whining." Muttered Kaede as she appeared from the doorway holding a broom.

"Think it'll be alright to leave him here?"

"Sure, not like anyone's going to care."

"His crazy fangirls?"

"It's not like they are here to see. Even if they are, they wouldn't care. They'd be more concerned on stripping him naked."

"Errr…right…well at least get Jaken to drag the dope to his room. Will you take care of that for me?"

"Sure."

"Thanks! Love you lots Kaede!"

"KYAAA!" A whiz of something purple came flying.

_*pounce*_

"CRAP!"

"Yay! My Kikyo! So cute so cute soooo cuuuuuteeeee!"

"Oh god…someone save me…"

"Kikyo! Don't tell me you used the _word_ again in front of Rin! She goes hyperactive when she hears it." An amused voice came from the doorway where Rin had appeared from.

"Wah! Sesshoumaru! Looky! I caught cutey Kikyo! Awww! She's turning blue!" Rin squealed.

"Rin! You best let go right now! Kikyo looks rather faint right now." Sesshoumaru said sharply.

"Awww…b-but…look at her…she's sooo cu-huh? What happened? OH MY GOD! IM SOOO SORRY KIKYO!" Rin had reverted back from her hyper mode and immediately released the now purple-faced Kikyo.

"Oh thank god…air…I seriously thought I was gonna die this time…." Kikyo finally gasped after several minutes.

"Eh hehehe….sorry again…" Rin apologized once again.

"No, it's quite alright. It was my fault for using 'lo-'…um…I mean _the word_."

"Will you be able to get to your room?" Kaede peered at Kikyo.

"Yes, I'm sure I'll manage."

"Good, I thought I would have to tell Jaken to take two bodies out. Poor demon will faint in shock."

"…" Kikyo stared disbelievingly. "He's still out cold?"

"Fortunately yes."

------

"KAWAII!" Tomoyo had been screaming for the past three hours as she filmed Sakura, Kagome, and Meiling change in and out of clothes.

"Tomoyo…I can't take it anymore…" Sakura was whining as she stared at the huge pile of clothes.

"We've been through almost TWENTY SEVEN stores!" Meiling slid to the ground.

"My grandpa will go crazy about how much space the clothes will take up. I already took up half the storage room that was supposed to be for his 'talismans'. Plus, I don't even have enough money." Kagome was resting on the bench.

"Oh don't worry about. I'm paying for it and my bodyguards will carry it out to the car. This is our last store anyways. We can go grab something to eat now and maybe hit the arcade later." Tomoyo was smiling brightly.

"Thank goodness! I thought I would never see the sun again. Seriously, Tomoyo, you are a devil in disguise." Meiling commented playfully.

"Ohohohohohohohoho! You haven't seen the worse yet."

"She's right. You should see Tomoyo when she's making clothes. She keeps muttering things like 'film' 'must' 'kawaii' 'perfect' and such. It sounds like she's cursing it." Sakura nodded her head as she talked about Tomoyo's worst yet.

"Ahahahahaha…I truly pity you Sakura. How did you survive all those years as her cousin?" Kagome was now going teary-eyed at Sakura.

"No idea. Touya did help me out of a few of those situations."

"I'm baaaaack! Shall we get going now?" Tomoyo appeared beside them again.

**O.O**

"Huh? You're back? From where? Did you ever leave in the first place?" Meiling stared at Tomoyo questioningly.

"I went to pay for all the clothes and called my bodyguards to pick them up to send to my house first."

"But that was fast! We were talking for only like two minutes after your last line. Well, previous of the second to last." Meiling was bewildered.

"Ohohohohohohohoho! A result of always making clothes for you guys. Precise."

**-.-"**

"I don't even want to ask how many you made." Kagome grimaced.

"Then shall we go eat now?" Sakura pouted. "I'm starving here and I promised to get Kero something."

"Then shall we get going?" Meiling asked.

"The answer is so obvious idiot." Tomoyo teased.

"And you better not film us eating." Kagome warned.

"Ohohohohohohoho…."

Kagome, Sakura, and Meiling stared at her suspiciously.

------

"Hey Syaoran, look! It's our cousin and that sexy violet girl." Eriol pulled at Syaoran's arm.

"Tch…the one my eyes are on is that girl I said before." Syaoran glanced at the direction Eriol was jabbing.

"Think they'll join us?"

"Let's call Meiling and ask her to bring her group over here."

Syaoran flipped open his phone and speed dialed his cousin.

"Hey Meiling, look to your left."

"Why don't you join us?"

"Why not?"

"Flirt? What are you talking about? We just want to talk to them, nothing more."

"C'mon Meiling, it's almost Christmas. Don't be so sti-…hello? Meiling?"

Syaoran shut his phone with a muttered curse.

"She freakin' hung up on me." Syaoran growled.

"Why don't we just go join them?" Eriol said as the watched the girls take a seat.

"Why? Because we are the…"

------

Tomoyo, Sakura, Kagome, and Meiling were looking for a table when a tune began playing.

"Ah, sorry, my phone." Meiling carefully balanced her lunch with one hand and took out her phone with her other.

"Hello? Meiling here."

"Left?" Meiling turned in that direction and scanned the crowd only to be shocked to see her two cousins.

"Join you? Fuck no."

"Why? Because you will be flirting."

"Psh! Yea right. Talk. Not those 'How's the weather today?' talk. More like 'How are you in bed?' Well…Eriol wouldn't, he's a gentleman. YOU on the other hand…"

Shaking her head, Meiling ended the conversation.

"Hey, who was it?" Sakura asked.

"Oh nobody, just an idiot and his partner who needs help. The idiot though also needs his ego deflated." Meiling shrugged.

"Your cousins?"

"How'd you know?"

"Well, you're always complaining about them."

"Meh, true. Anyways, let's find a table. Our food is getting cold."

Just then, Kagome spotted a free table and dragged the group towards it.

------

While eating, Sakura suddenly asked, "Hey, what is that song called? Your ringtone that is."

"Huh? Oh, Superb by Fei Lun Hai also known as Fahrenheit. It's a Taiwanese boy band." Meiling answered.

"Kewl! Thanks. It sounded catchy so I'll be adding it to by ipod."

"Are the guys cute?" Kagome piped.

"Damn smexy! Especially Wu Chun in my opinion." Meiling grinned.

Tomoyo asked, "What kind of clothes do they wear?"

**o.O**

"Tomoyo…please…don't even THINK about clothes right now. We just went through a clothes torture. I don't want another until a couple years passed and my definition of year is 365 days not your one second years." Meiling whined.

"I bet she's going to recreate their clothes in a girl version and make us wear it." Sakura muttered as Kagome nodded her head in agreement.

"You guys are too mean…are you even going to make me give up my heart's number one desire? All I want to do is dress you up in cute things." Tomoyo added with a teary-eyed expression.

"Yea and kill us along the way. Tomoyo, stop that. That look won't work on us so stop with the teary act." Kagome said as she sipped on her soda.

Tomoyo pouted, "Meanies…"

"Hey, wanna go to the arcade now?" Meiling asked.

"Sure! Let's go!" Sakura cheered.

------

"DAMN YOU SAKURA!" Meiling was shouting after Sakura shot her player.

"Bleeh! I though you were a martial artist pro!" Sakura teased in return.

"I AM! Just you wait missy, I'll kick your butt into the depths of hell."

"Go Sakura! Meiling! Go! Dodge it you idiot!" Kagome was cheering the two on.

"Ohohohohohohoho! I'm so happy! I get to film Sakura and Meiling playing games!" Tomoyo laughed as she filmed.

Not too far, two guys were watching the four girls.

"Syaoran…we followed them, but I have no idea when to make the move. They're too much into the game." Eriol said as he stared.

"I know…but that girl is going to lose, I can tell you that. Meiling is a pro at that game. I'M not even able to beat her." Syaoran replied.

"Look! All the guys are staring at them. I don't like that one bit. She's my girl!"

"Dude…faggot. She's not even yours yet. But still…I don't agree with that guy. Look, he's going to make a move on her! I am going to teach him a les-…WHOA! Eriol! Did you just see that?"

"Damn that bastard! He's trying to talk to my violet…whhaaa…she's doesn't seem to be paying attention to the guy though. Syaoran look."

"Eriol, were you even listening to me?"

"Were YOU listening to me?"

_**…silence...**_

"Syaoran…did I ever tell you that you were a son of a devil?"

"Oh! Are you insulting my mother now?"

------

Sakura was maneuvering her player to dodge a spiral kick from Meiling when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and a voice whispering, "Hey sexy."

Sakura didn't even hesitate when she snapped her leg back and hit the man's 'pride'.

Meiling paused the game to deliver a high kick to someone that just groped her.

Tomoyo simply ignored the male that was trying to strike up a conversation.

Kagome mere said, "I'm a miko and you should be careful." And the guy ran away.

Suddenly the words _PLAYER 1 WINS!_ flashed across the game screen.

"Hell yea! In your face Meiling!" Sakura whooped.

"Shut it Sakura! That was a fluke!" Meiling growled in frustration.

"Ohhh really…then could you kindly explain why I still happen to have five lives left?"

"…"

"Still won't admit defeat?"

"Fine fine fine…I lose. What do you want?"

"ICE-CREAM!"

"Then let's go."

They trooped out with Tomoyo still filming.

------

"Holy shit! Did you see that?!?! That girl! She…she just beat Meiling on the game that even I couldn't beat Meiling on." Syaoran was in shock.

"Well my eyes saw the same thing so it was true." Eriol shrugged.

"Reckon we go home for today?"

"Agreed."

* * *

Cards Collected: The Big, The Bubbles, The Dark, The Dash, The Erase, The Float, The Flower, The Fly, The Glow, The Illusion, The Jump, The Libra, The Light, The Little, The Lock, The Maze, The Mist, The Move, The Rain, The Sand, The Shadow, The Shield, The Silent, The Sleep, The Song, The Storm, The Sword, The Through, The Time, The Voice, and The Windy, and The Wood

* * *

Cards Left to Collect: The Arrow, The Change, The Cloud, The Create, The Dream, The Earthy, The Fight, The Firey, The Freeze, The Loop, The Mirror, The Power, The Return, The Shot, The Snow, The Sweet, The Thunder, The Twin, The Watery, and The Wave

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the delay. I'll try to get more up soon because I currently am on a three week vacation from school 8D For now please review!


End file.
